


The Rush

by toesohnoes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith can sense a kindred spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/4186284184/angel-faith-gunn).

“Doesn’t it make you feel alive?” she asks as she sinks down onto his cock, taking him inside her tight, wet heat. Her muscles flex and her nails dig into the muscles of his chest, and all he can do is lie back and moan. He’s never met a girl like her before. “God, the hunt, the kill. You can’t tell me it doesn’t get you off.”

Faith’s hips move, slow and lazy, until Gunn feels like he might be about to lose his goddamn mind. From a girl like Faith, that’s the least he can expect. She’s dangerous: a box of dynamite. She’s a slayer and a killer and he can’t help wanting a taste.

Grinding down, she takes him as deep as she can. Their groans fill the room, while her hands smooth over his skin, feeling every inch as she rides him. “There’s nothing like it. It’s like sex. You feel it too, don’t you?”

He does; god, he’d feel anything she wants him to right now, as she kicks things up a notch and rides faster, bouncing on top of him with that perfect pussy. Gunn grips onto her hips and holds on tight, unable to do anything more than feel it, surrendering to her completely.


End file.
